A user equipment (UE) operating in cellular network, such as an LTE network or LTE-A network, may have access to multiple cells for wireless communication. Cell selection may be based on periodic measurements of signal characteristics for communication channels with each cell. Such measurements, particularly as the number of available cells increases, may consume significant battery and signaling resources. Embodiments described herein related to improved systems and methods for measuring signals and selecting cells.